chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Calwin W3
Jack Calwin works in The Defiance. He lives in NY and his work is about a 15 minute walk from there. Jack lives in an apartment in NY, with his girlfriend, Tracy Strauss. He spends a lot of time at work, as The Defiance is a top scret organisation, and Jack has to keep his secret from everybody, even his girlfriend. Jack has met a few EH's but hasn't revealed to The Defiance that he is an EH himself. Jack doesnt use his powers much as he is still getting use to them, but concerntrates more in his work to get his mind off all the bad things that has happened in his life. He knows a lot about what the goverment are getting up to, and is working on new devices that are not known to anybody's knowledge. Keeping his secret is hard for Jack as he sometimes gets overwhelmed by it, but as his girlfriend has an ability too, he feels that he can relate to her, and with their history he feels that he can't let her go. Jack tries to keep strong for himself and his girlfriend but also loves to spoil her and cook for her, usually his world famous pot pie! Brief History Jack's past isn't revealed much, but what we do know is that he doesn't know who his real mother or father is. He is adopted and wants to know more about his family, so he can ask them about what he can do. Jack was born on the 21/9/72 and is 34 years old. He use to work in HMV but recently got a job at The Resistance after NY was blownup. Jack never really liked being adopted, he moved around several care homes, and felt helpless with noone to care or look after him. Jack hates Peter Petelli for blowing up New York, and takes out all of his anger on him. He knows that he isn't a bad man, but he feels that Peter doesn't take any blame for it. Special Abilities In this world, Jack has four abilities, some of them he has only used once, but he doesn't use his abilities much. He doesn't know his full potential with them, but believes that abilities can be extremley dangerous, due to what happened at Kirby Plaza. Jack's abilities come useful to him, but he tries not to use them. He can control gravity, adapt his body to any situation, cellular regenerate and has this rare ability of precognition viewing. Gravity Manipulation: Controlling Gravity is a difficult task to do, as it takes a lot of concertration. This power is in tact with his emotions, and tends to create vortex's when he is angry, it takes a lot of skill for Jack's to fly with his ability, and he can simply pull off niffty tricks with the gravity he can control. With controlling gravity, Jack can do a lot of things, these involve: *Creating black holes *Non-gravity/greater gravity pull *Gravitational force fields *Flying/ hyper jumps/ running faster Cellular Regeneration: Cellular Regeneration is an ability that Jack cannot control, the ability works automatically. He noticed he had this ability when he survived from the explossion in New York, shortly before he could control gravity. This ability allows Jack to heal instantly, from cuts, bruises, burns, and internal damage. This ability comes useful, as he can recover from any injury and can't even get drunk. With this ability Jack can: *Healing faster than normal *Heal from any wound *Living forever *Healing people and animals with his blood Body Adaptation: Jack had found out about this ability just a few months ago. His body tranformed when he went into the water one day, and he grew gills along his neck and his hands and feet went webbed. The process iss painful. Jack can also been able to breathe with no air around. He has done a lot with this ability which allows him to: *Breathe in any climate, even with no air * *Keep conscious most of the time *His body adjusts in different environments. E.g. grows gills when in water Precognition Viewing: This ability has became useful to Jack, as he can se through secret pathways, this ability allows him to view a whole building, just from standing outside, he can look around each pathway. This power lets him see buildings, passages that are hidden and be in someone's eyesight. Altogether he can: *Locate secret passages *See a whole buildings corridoors at an instant *Go into somebody elses eyesight *Find escape exists Family Jack's family has yet to be revealed in this RolePlay World, but he does have a cose relationship with Linderman and his girlfriend Tracy. Recently After what happened in Kirby Plaza, Jack was to believe that his girlfriend was dead. He searched for answers down at Kirby Plaza and met a few people. After visiting their he went down a street and heard a women being attacked, Jack saved the lady, and went on a date with her. Tamsin, the lady he saved decided not to date Jack no more and left the country. Jack was later greeted by Damien, who had gathered one of his powers a week or so before. Damien cut open Jack's head and absorbed one of his powers. Jack managed to survive. At visiting Kirby Plaza again Jack had an emotional breakdown, and then found help from Elan. Jack knew somehow that Tracy was alive, he confined in Elan to help him find her. They started their journey which led them to a beachside. They was then met by Danny, who also helped. They found the building that Tracy was being held captive, as we all broke in a fought off the guards we opened up the door to where Tracy was held, and tortured. She was hanged from her hands, covered in layers of ice. They got Tracy home, and Jack currently has been spoiling her. Work Jack is passionate about his work, espically when working in The Defiance. The Defiance was set up just after the explosion in NY and is ran by Jack. The creator of The Defiance is Daniel Linderman who regulary checks up on Jack and keeps a close eye on him. Jack found some files that he shouldn't have been looking at, he found our Linderman's true intentions, and is now trying to double cross him.